Buffy: the Next Chapter
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: It's been 16 yrs after Buffy had sex with Angel. She now has 2 children, Brent (6, and sired by Spike) and Brianna (16, sired by Angel). Brianna turned 16 today, the age that Buffy became the slayer. Angel comes back after 16 yrs, wanting to be in Brianna's life. Will Buffy and Angel get back together?


_**A/N: My first attempt at a BTVS fanfic... If this goes well enough, I may continue it... :)... Please let me know what you think...**_

* * *

Buffy Summers was once a slayer, an ancient race of women who were supernaturally endowedwith abilities that allowed them to take on vampires and other supernatural creatures. That was a long time ago. Her days now consist of being a single mother to a 16-year-old girl and a 6-year-old boy. Buffy's daughter's 16th birthday was today. Buffy stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the children. "Brianna! Brent! Come on, we're gonna be late!" she yelled, putting her earrings in. Brianna walked downstairs, her blonde hair in a ponytail. She was the spitting image of Buffy. "Where's your brother?" Brianna shrugged and Buffy ran up the stairs into the boy's bedroom. She stopped, listening for breathing. She walked over and looked under the bed, where she found him.

He looked at her, a small grin crossing his lips. "Hi mommy," he said.

"Brent, why are you under the bed?" she asked, helping him up. She dusted his clothes off and fixed his hair.

"I was hiding from the monster," he whispered.

Brianna scoffed from the doorway, her arms crossed. "I cannot believe we're related. He's six and he still believes in monsters," she said, walking away.

"Come on Brent. Let's get you off to school," she said, taking his hand.

The Summers walked out of the house and to the minivan. They loaded up and they were off, Brianna to Sunnyvale High School, Brent to Lincoln Elementary School. She dropped Brianna off first, rolling down her window. "Have a good day sweetheart!" she yelled, rolling up her window. Buffy was off again, dropping Brent off at school. "I'll be here to pick you up at 3. Have a good day." He nodded, setting foot outside of the van. When he walked into the school, Buffy drove off, headed for the magic shop. Giles watched her walk in, exasperated. The great slayer now had mommy duties. She grabbed a cup of coffee and stepped behind the counter, looking at her watcher. "Brianna turned 16 today." Giles smiled, handing her a birthday card for the teen.

"It's not exactly a ' _You're the new slayer'_ card. But, I'm sure she'd like it," he said, grinning.

Buffy sighed, hugging him. "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed that," she said.

"That rough, huh?" he asked, going to the computer.

"Was I that much of a drama queen when I was 16? I mean, I know I'm not a normal mom but she's just taking the drama level up a notch. I'm trying to be her friend, but, she just pushes me away. I don't get that girl," she said, leaning against the counter.

The bell rang, that's when she looked up and saw Angel. She stepped from behind the counter and slapped him, causing his head to turn slightly. "Okay. I probably deserve that," he said, looking at her. She stood with her arms crossed. "Can I just say that you look beautiful when you're mad?" He put on a charming smile. She wasn't having it. "Okay. I know you're probably wondering why I came back here. It's a funny story actually. I came back because I had to see my daughter. Our daughter. I know I haven't really been there for her. But, you see, it's kind of hard when you're, you know… a vampire." Buffy rolled her eyes, and punched him. This time, it was so hard that Giles could hear it. Buffy was angry, and rightfully so. He had left shortly after she had found out she was pregnant.

"16 years later and now you decide to come back and be a dad?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"I know, crazy huh? I know I just up and left, but, I promise I'm not going to go anywhere," he said.

He put on that charming smile and she growled slightly under her breath. Brianna was his daughter as much as she was hers. "Alright. But, screw this up and I am putting a stake through you. You break her heart by leaving again, I'll stake you. As a matter of fact, you do anything to piss me off, I will stake you. Are we clear? she asked, crossing her arms. Angel nodded. He knew she wasn't kidding. He had a second chance to be a dad and he wasn't going to waste it. "You can start by picking her up from school. After that, we'll see." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Brianna watched as her crush, Moseley, walked by her. He was so cute. He had brown hair. He had baby blue eyes. And best of all, he had his own car. Her best friend Millie waved her hand in front of Brianna's face. "Earth to Bri. Earth to Bri. Come in Bri," she said. Brianna snapped out of it and looked at Millie, leaning against her locker. She banged her head against the locker. "You know, you've got drool running down your mouth, right?" Brianna wiped at it and sighed.

"Why do I become a total girl when he comes around? I'm such a… dunce!" she said.

"No you're not."

"Easy for you to say. You like girls," Brianna said, grabbing her science book.

"I get nervous around girls," Millie said, pouting.

The final bell rang and Brianna sighed with relief, zipping her backpack up. "See you tomorrow Mill," she said, waving. She didn't look to see where she was going and bumped into another student. "Sorry." She looked up, and blushed. It was Moseley. "I—I'm so sorry. I-I—I wasn't paying attention." She melted even more when he smiled and leaned against his locker. "Well, my mom's probably looking for me. I'd better get going." She started to walk away until he grabbed her hand. She looked deep into his eyes and her knees buckled.

"It's okay Summers. You can make up for it by letting me take you out on Friday," he said.

"Sure. Yeah. O—Okay. Yeah," she said.

He smiled. "Great. Friday at 8," he said, and he walked away.

* * *

Brianna sat in the car in silence as Angel, who she suspected was her dad, drove her home. She could see what her mom saw in him. He seemed strong, handsome. She could see her mom falling for the strong silent type too. The car was quiet. The radio wasn't on. She cleared her throat, and took a deep breath. "Sooooo.. you're my dad, huh?" He nodded. "How did you and my mom meet?" He just started out the window, his face curled up in concentration. "Did you and my mom go to high school together? Or…. did y'all meet somewhere else?"

"Me and your mom met when she was in high school. She was about your age," he said, smiling. "Now can we please be quiet while I'm driving?"

She crossed her arms and sat back in the front seat. Angel saw a lot of Buffy in her. That's why he had come back. She was destined to be the new slayer. He was going to protect her. He was going to be a good dad and protect his little girl. She turned the radio up, some punk rock playing over the radio. She started head banging to it, her long blonde hair flowing in her face. She was just like her mother. Free-spirited. Feisty. Just like Buffy. He pulled into the driveway, just as Buffy was pulling in. She hopped out of the van and let Brent out. He was blonde as well. He looked at her, raised an eyebrow and mouthed, 'Spike?' pointing at the boy. Buffy ignored him, walking up to the house and unlocking the door. She stopped, held up a finger and walked inside.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back," she said. She walked into the house, leaving the others outside.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, leave a review to let me know what you think and I'll continue! :)**_


End file.
